Coming Out of The Darkness
by Superstrangespaztwins
Summary: Riku was gay, that was his label everywhere he went... High School was hard, despite his supportive sister and mom. Can he be saved in time? Or is love just messing with him again? Please R&R. Rated M to be safe. Possible LEMON chapter...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even though I wish I did...**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "There's no good story without romance." –Stephenie Meyer

Prologue 

I wish that I hadn't fallen in love so quickly... That, I should've waited before I did anything drastic. I had my life planned out in front of me. But life, seeing as it is unfair, didn't go as I intended.

Love is a wonderful, beautiful thing, and I believe that it shouldn't be changed. Love doesn't wait for anything but the right moment to come and take you by surprise, when you least expect it...

And another thing with love is, you never know when it'll hit you. Sometimes, it might be a trick just to test you. But sometimes, and least often, love will hit you head on, like a car crashing into a wall and it'll sink into you. That is true love, I think.

From my experience, I learned to take love as it came at me. I didn't anticipate it; I didn't plan for any of this to happen. But if it didn't, where would I be now? I might be living under a bridge because I dropped out of school since everyone made fun of me. I might be on drugs or be an alcoholic.

Even worse, I might be dead.

This is a story of how he saved me.

My name is Riku...and this is my love story.

* * *

**I know that I should be working on Random Times but... I got an inspiration last night.**

**Also, my flashdrive that had all my KH pictures, chapters, videos, and other junk broke so I have to do everything over again...**

**I hope you guys like this story. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and it's horrible!**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "... And I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life." –The Fray, _How To Save A Life_

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I walked down the small hallway of my new school. This was the fifth time I'd moved in my life, once every three years as my dad's job location changed. I was nine by the time I figured that I should never completely unpack my things.

Now, I'm fifteen and I know that I've changed drastically. I'm nothing like the harmless, fun, laughing little boy that my mom thought I was growing up to be. I changed when I hit thirteen. I do believe that it happened over night and one morning, I woke up feeling completely different.

Since that morning, I never paid any attention to girls again, only guys. My mom could see right through me and she, along with my sister, are the only two people that know I'm gay.

My little sister, Namine, is only a year younger than me. She supports my homosexuality, which I love. She's my rock and I know that I can deeply confide in her, trust her, cry in front of her, and she'd be with me, every step of the way. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

My mom, Tifa, is just the opposite. Her hair is dark brown and has chocolate brown eyes. I still talk to my mom, but not as much as I do with my dad.

My dad is Sephiroth Crescent. He used to be a master swordsman but left that life to be with my mom. Or so I've been told... My dad has long, silver hair and mystical green eyes. I look exactly like my dad with the exception of my nose. We all wonder where Namine got her looks from; she swears she's adopted.

My dad...doesn't support gays, which is why I haven't told him yet. He'll find out eventually... Maybe.

Anyhow, I walked down the hallway trying to get to my first class. People were already staring at me and I could hear their whispers. I couldn't make out what they were saying but, I heard the murmurs.

Namine, being the social butterfly she is, ignored the comments, grabbed my jacket-covered wrist, and dragged me down the corridor.

"Namine! Stop! What are you doing," I asked in a fierce whisper.

She looked back at me with a grin. "I'm taking you to class, big brother."

It's embarrassing for you to be seen on your first day of school, being dragged by your little sister, but it's worse when that little sister has you run into and over someone in the hall.

We had both fallen on the floor, awkwardly tangled up in one another. I immediately stood up and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and pulled himself up.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry," I apologized. On the inside, I screamed. This guy was absolutely cute. His hair was chocolate brown; his eyes were a deep ocean blue. He wore baggy jeans and a black shirt that had a triangle with a white light going through one side and rainbow colors coming out the other side (anyone recognize the label?).

He looked blankly at me, like he was staring into my soul. I let his hand go and bent down to pick up my things. "See what you did Namine," I shot a glare up to the blonde.

She smiled sheepishly down at me, "Sorry..."

"No," the guy said, bending down and gathering his things. "It was totally my fault. I'm sorry." He gave me a small grin. "My name's Sora. What about you?"

I gulped and tried to make it unnoticeable. "My name is Riku," I said standing back up.

"Nice to meet you," he commented, holding out his hand.

I took it with my own and shook it. "I'll see you around."

"Yep," he patted my back and walked in the opposite direction.

I followed him with my eyes as he walked farther and farther away.

Namine nudged my side and smirked.

"What?"

"You like him," she whispered.

"No I do not," I denied. I felt my cheeks turning red. "That's the craziest thing ever!"

"Oh, please! I saw the way you looked at him, the way you shook his hand, and the way you looked back when he left. And besides," she stood in front of me, "he's extremely cute!"

My cheeks burned at her last statement.

"Tell ya what," she grinned, "I'll do a little research on this guy. Okay? And I'll tell you what I know when we get home."

I sighed. "Namine the Schemer. You never rest until you're proven right, do you?"

"Nope, and know that more than anyone bro."

I rolled my eyes, gave her a quick hug and marched into my classroom, about fifteen seconds before the bell rang. I hope Nami made it to her class...

The teacher stared at me for a second then asked, "Well?"

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Introduce yourself."

I gulped and looked around at the kids in the room. "I-I'm Riku Crescent," I stuttered before giving a small wave.

"And I'm Vexen Faski but you will call me Mr. Faski, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now go have a seat by Miss Hikari so I can begin class."

I looked around the room again; no body even glanced at me. I was ignored.

All except by Mr. Faski.

"Kairi Hikari, raise your hand so this boy can sit down."

The girl named Kairi, who had flaming red-ish auburn hair and eyes as bright as Namine's, raised her hand.

I slowly moved over and took the seat behind the counter beside her.

She put her elbow on the table and laid her head on her hand. "Your hair's pretty, is it natural," she asked.

I glanced over at her and gave a small nod.

She gasped and her head shot up, "Oh my gosh, your eyes are gorgeous!"

I laughed a little bit and looked at her. "So are yours. They remind me of my sisters," I said with a grin. "No body really knows where her eyes came from... Actually, we don't know where any of her features came from."

"That's interesting," she said in a trance.

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and jotted down the notes that Mr. Faski wrote on the board.

I was relieved when the bell rang because learning about the mating of different plants wasn't all that interesting.

Every time I walked to my next class, I saw Sora in the hallway. He'd smile at me and I returned the favor.

Maybe...this time it wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

When Namine and I returned home, we immediately ran upstairs to her room. I threw my bag back the door and sat on her bed.

"Okay," she said, pulling a piece of paper from her bag, "this is what I found out. He's on the school basketball team, which is a major plus for strength and fitness. He likes the old rock bands like ACDC, Metallica, and Van Halen. He also likes to cook, sing, and do plays, which is a big 'arts' plus... This guy is basically a walking scholarship. He made straight A's all last semester and got some UIL awards for spelling, music memory, and editorial writing."

"So basically, he's a riotous goody-two-shoes."

The blonde smirked, "That's just about it!"

"Thanks, Namine." I hugged her, grabbed my bag and went to my room. I dug through a box until I found my journal. I skimmed through the pages that had already been written in about previous crushes, music, literature, and some of the bad times that happened in earlier years.

I grabbed a gel pen when my bag and began scribbling down the things that happened that day. Things like how horrible lunch was, how Mr. Smith was utterly insane with his nasty, greasy dreadlocks, and how the principal had to have been sleeping with his blue-haired assistant.

But other than that, I wrote about Sora. His eyes, his hair, his face, his body... I wrote about it all.

A brisk knock came on my door and mom told me that it was time for dinner.

I trotted down the stairs and sat on the left side of the table. Mom made spaghetti with salad and garlic toast, which would hopefully help me recover from that terrible lunch.

Dad looked up at me and Namine, "So, how was your first day of school?"

_I wonder how many more times he'll ask us that before I leave this house..._

Namine spoke up first, "It was great dad. They have really good different kinds of electives that we got to choose from."

"And what did you pick, darling," Mom asked.

"I chose culinary arts and regular art."

"Good for you," Dad stated, "and you, son?"

"I picked theatre and culinary arts with Nami."

"I see," he said. "So, did you make any new friends?"

Namine nodded her head vigorously, "Lots of 'em! The people here are really nice!"

"That's wonderful," Mom told her, "What about you, Riku?"

I slowly shook my head. "No...to everyone I'm still just...the new kid."

* * *

**Heeey guys! Just to let your know, I stayed up aaaaall night to write this. But to get a second chapter, I gotta get at least 3 reviews.**

**So do it...Click the little blue button. C'mon, you know you waaaanna. Everyone likes clicking buttons:) Do it!**


	3. Chapter 2: Heading For a Cliff

**Disclaimer: I don't own these people.**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "Keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds." –Paramore, _Brick by Boring Brick_

Chapter 2: Heading For a Cliff

The next day, I walked down the hallways by myself, not letting me be seen or dragged around the school by my little sibling. I slowly made my way to my chemistry class, again taking a seat by Kairi.

"Nice to see you again," she grinned.

"You too," I replied.

"So, where'd you move from?"

"Destiny Islands, my dad travels from place to place cuz of his job."

"Where were you born," she asked. She looked intrigued.

"I'm pretty sure I was born in Radiant Garden. I'm not all that sure..."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "That's not good... Shouldn't you know?"

I shrugged. "I guess so..."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

That made me laugh, "Not likely, Kairi."

"So what Sora said is true?"

"S-Sora? He talked about me? What did he say," my eyes grew wide. I knew badgering her like this would be bad but I had to know.

"Riku... Are you...gay," her voice was barely a whisper.

I didn't know what to say... How did he know? Was he...? "Kairi...can I trust you?"

She looked over at me with determined eyes. "Absolutely. I mean, after all, we are friends, right?"

My heart exploded. I had a friend! And hopefully one that wouldn't stab me in the back...like how Larxene did.

A tall red-headed guy came and slung his arm around Kairi. "So, have you made your decision, Kai?"

"Axel," she smirked, "God knows the world doesn't need another band."

Axel's grin fell but Kairi's grin widened.

"But what a waste it would've been," she grinned.

The crimson haired boy beamed. "Welcome to Riotous," he said, holding out a fist.

Kairi hit her fist to his. "No problem Axe. But I'll blame you if we don't make it big."

"Well then, we shouldn't have a problem, will we?"

"For your sake," she smirked, "let's hope not.

He rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat in the front of the classroom.

"Who's that," I asked when he was out of earshot.

"That's Axel Night. I guess you would say that he's a typical skater, except for wearing those hats."

I nodded. "So... Riotous?"

"That's the band that he and some of his friends made. I just accepted being their lead singer."

"You sing?"

"Axel says so..."

We talked about music for the rest of the class period, not once listening to the disturbing Mr. Faski. We shot out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang.

I walked down the hallway, laughing with Kairi.

When the day ended, we exchanged numbers and walked home together with Namine.

We got to my house first. Once Namine walked inside the house, Kairi turned on me. "Riku, you never answered my question this morning."

"What question?" My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

She stood on her toes and whispered in my ear. "Are you gay?"

My mouth dropped. I completely forgot about that. "Um...I guess you would sa-"

She kissed my cheek lightly. "I understand, Riku. You don't have to tell me."

My face burned, instantly turning the color of the hair that belonged to the girl in front of me. "Kairi... I just wanna be able to trust you."

"I get it, Riku. You can tell me when you're ready; I don't want to pressure you."

I nodded slowly. "Thank you, Kairi. You're a good person."

"I try my hardest," she said with a grin.

"Maybe...sometime we could go to lunch and I can hear you sing."

She nodded her grin widening. "I'd love to."

"See ya later, Kairi," I laughed, leaning down to hug her. I let her out of my arms and walked into my house.

Mom stood in the doorway with a smile on her face. "You have a friend!" She locked me in her arms, "I'm so happy for you!"

Her smile made me grin. "Thanks mom, can I go upstairs now? I have homework."

She let me go and I rushed upstairs to Namine's room. "Nami, I think Kairi likes me."

The blonde looked at me with a grin, "That's good, right?"

"Yeah but... I don't know if I should tell her or not."

"You do whatever you think is right." Her deep blues eyes stared into my misty green ones, like she was looking for the feelings in my brain.

"I think... I'll give her a couple more days," I decided. I grinned at my little sister and turned to leave.

"Riky!"

I turned back to give her a questioning glance.

"I think..." she paused, "I think you should tell dad before you tell Kairi."

My eyes widened in shock. Did those words just come out of her mouth? "Uh...are you sure about that?"

"I only think its right."

I thought about it for a second and saw her perspective. "I... I'll tell him at dinner."

Namine beamed, her smile going from ear to ear. "That's great, Riku!"

I nodded slowly and walked to my room. Was I really going to do this? I had to now, I practically made a promise to Namine, and I always keep my promises.

I whipped out my journal and began writing.

_Journal,_

_I've made an agreement with Namine; to tell Dad that I'm gay. This could go either way for me... He could take and except it, or he could hate me for the rest of his (or my) life._

_But on the bright side, I've made a new friend, Kairi. She's just like how Larxene used to be... Before she stabbed me in the back... I hope that she doesn't do the same, cuz I don't know if I could take it. I don't want anymore of my blood shed..._

_So, I'll tell you tomorrow what Dad thinks._

_Riku_

Just as soon as I put my name on the paper, a knock hit the door.

"Riku, time for dinner," my mom called.

I put the journal back into the box, hiding it under a few papers and a tissue. I practically ran downstairs to my seat at the square table.

About half-way into the course of pork, macaroni and cheese, and cabbage, I got enough guts to say something. "So, um, I have some news," I tried not to stutter. I swallowed the metallic taste in the back of my throat that meant I wanted to throw up.

"Lets hear it, son," dad glanced at me.

"Well...uh, since I was thirteen, I've been...um..."

"Spit it out child," dad glanced at me again then returned to his food.

"I've been gay."

Dad spit out the mouthful of macaroni out onto the table. "What?"

"I'm gay, Dad."

His eyes widened. He stood and walked over to me. He glared down at me, raised his hand and slapped me across the face. "Who the hell did this to you?"

I could see tears pooling into Namine's eyes beside me. "Riku!"

"Shut the hell up," my father yelled at the girl.

I stood the instant he said that and glared at him. "Don't talk to Namine like that! It's not her fault!"

He moved to hit me again, but mom yelled at him before his hand made contact.

"Sephiroth, stop!"

With that, I grabbed Namine's arm and led her back upstairs. Once we made it to her room with the door locked, she busted out in tears.

"Riku, I'm so sorry," she wept.

I hugged her, trying my hardest to keep my tears from spilling over. "No, no, Namine, it's okay."

"I-I didn't know he would react like that..!"

"No one did, Nami. Its okay, it's okay."

We stayed in each others arms while the clock ticked away the hours.

"Riku?"

"M-hmm?"

"I think...we're heading for a cliff."

**

* * *

**

Ta-daaa! I finished this Chappie -^^- I thought it was pretty good.

**I thought it was kinda funny how Riku asked Kairi on a "date".**

**I think I'm gonna make Kairi and Axel a couple +shrug+ I dunno...**

**Next chapter equals Roxas!**


	4. Chapter 3: Got it Memorized?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the quotes I put in my chapters...**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "One should examine oneself for a very long time before thinking of condemning others." ~Moliere

Chapter 3: Got it Memorized?

In the morning, I woke up lying beside my sister, whose blonde hair irritated my nose. I prodded her awake and she slowly blinked at me.

Seeing my face, she started to cry again. "Riku...I'm sorry!"

"Hey, I thought we promised no crying today," I said calmly, touching her cheek. "C'mon, we need to get ready for school."

I left so she could change in privacy and I tiptoed to my room. I quietly shut the door behind me, stood for a second, then slid down the door, my head in my hands and started to cry. _Hypocrite_, my mind thought. How could I go outside my room without knowing if I would be hit again?

I couldn't bear that thought...

I stood up and walked over to my closet, putting on my uniform, shaking from the idea of my father's cold hand making harsh contact with my face again. I dared to look out the window.

Thankfully, my dad was gone, off to work. But I was dreading the moment when he would be home again...

I quickly brushed out my hair, grabbed my stuff, and walked downstairs.

"You'll have to take Namine to school today, okay Riku," my mom said.

I nodded though she couldn't see me.

"Are you going to eat?"

"I'm too upset to eat," I said without thinking.

She looked back at me and gave me a hug. "Riku, I support you but your dad... I'll try to convince him."

"Convincing him would be like making him lie to me. I'd rather have him hate me." With that, I pulled away from her arms, which suddenly felt cold to me, and I walked out of the room.

Mechanically, I walked back upstairs to get Nami. She just came out of her room when I stopped in front of her door. "...Takin' you to school."

Her crystal orbs stared into my eyes, which were glazing over in anger, sadness, and depression. "Okay..."

I turned on my heel and went to our bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slowly reached up to the cabinet and opened it. Behind my toothbrush was a small blade that I swore to Nami I would never touch, never look at again.

_Hypocrite, _my mind screamed. I shook the voice from my head and grabbed it anyway.

_Hypocrite, hypocrite, hypocrite..._

The voice was sounding less my own and more of Namine's. I twirled the dangerous little object in my fingers.

"It's amazing that something so tiny could be so life-threatening..."

_Don't do it, Riku_

"Namine," I whispered.

I placed the cool razor just below my wrist, in an all too familiar place and started to break the skin.

Someone knocked on the door. I dropped the blade in surprise, coming back to reality. _Shit..._

"Just a second," I called.

"Riky, hurry or we'll be late," Namine's voice replied.

I picked the blade up and quickly threw it back into the cabinet and slammed the door. I turned my wrist to my eyes. _It's not deep; it's barely even bleeding..._ I quickly wiped the blood coming to the surface off and walked out.

Namine grinned at me when I emerged. "C'mon, big bro." She linked her arm in mine and we went down the stairs. "I call shot gun," she yelled as she ran outside.

"Nami, you're the only one riding," I said with a laugh. I closed the door behind me and hopped into the car. Mom would be pissed if I took Namine to school on my motorcycle (which I rarely get to ride anymore). I started the engine and drove 80 miles an hour to the school.

"How are you not afraid of being pulled over?"

I looked at my little sister with a smirk. "I'm not afraid. What happens, happens. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but you're pressing a hundred. At least slow down, please."

The tinge of worry in her voice struck a chord in my heart. I lifted my foot off the gas pedal and slowed as we pulled into the school parking lot. I parked and Namine and I sat in the car for a minute.

"Riku...what were you doing in the bathroom earlier?"

"Nothing", was my short and simple reply.

"Nothing?"

I looked over at her with seriousness in my eyes. "Absolutely nothing..." Quickly averting my eyes, I yanked the key from the ignition, climbed out of the car, and walked to the front of the school as quickly as I could. Striding into the school, I was surrounded by a group of guys all wearing blue and yellow jock jackets.

"Hey fag!"

"Stupid gay wad!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Little bitch!"

The insults kept coming, along with shoves and punches on both arms. "Stop," I said quietly.

"Aw, what's the matter? You gonna cry?"

"No," I responded through gritted teeth.

"Then you won't mind if I do this," said a large, red-haired guy that looked like a brick wall. He drew his fist back and hit me full-force in the jaw. The impact made me stumble back and his friend came forward with another blow to my side and I stumbled in the other direction. Insults and punches kept coming until I was on the floor.

"Beg for mercy and I'll stop," the red-haired man growled, lifting me slightly off the ground with his other fist ready to hit me again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I built saliva up in the back of my throat, and forced it to come out and splatter all over his face. "No!"

"Why you lit-"

"Lexaeus, stop it!" A blond, smaller than Riku, pushed his way through the swarm of guys and stood in front of the red-head, a piercing glare coming from his eyes.

"What are you gonna do, short stack?"

The blond whipped out a black object. With a push of a button on the side, a shiny silver blade swung out.

Lexaeus immediately dropped me and started backing away. "You're crazy."

His glare only darkened and he growled out, "Try me." He lunged forward and then pulled the knife back, threatening him. A smirk crossed his face as the group fled. Quickly putting the blade back in his pocket, he turned and helped me up. "Sorry about that," he said in a timid voice. "I'm Roxas."

_He looks like Sora..._

"R-Riku," I stuttered.

He took my hand and shook it. "Sorry that I had to pull out my pocket knife. I hope I didn't freak you out."

"No, no, I've done worse," I said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, we know," Namine interrupted our conversation. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Riku..." She wrapped her arms around me and buried her head in my chest.

Roxas looked at me with a confused look and mouthed, "Girlfriend?" I shook my head and mouthed back, "Little sister."

"Namine," I whispered, "go to class, okay? I'll explain later." She nodded then ran down the hallway. I grabbed my bag off the floor and wiped the blood that drizzled out of my nose. I started to walk down the hallway before Roxas called my name. I turned and looked at him with a questioning look.

"Do you know Sora Hikari?"

My body screamed on the inside. "Um, I've met him, yes."

Roxas nodded slowly. "And Axel Night and Kairi Paramour?"

"Kairi's last name is Paramour? That's awesome!"

"You know them?"

I nodded with a small grin on my face.

"Hmm..." And with that, he was gone.

I stood in the now deserted hallway as the bell rang. "Who _was _that guy?"

"His name's Roxas," a tall red-head smirked as he passed by me. "Got it memorized?"

* * *

**Yes! Finally, it is finished! Sorry this took so long, guys. I've just been reeeeally lazy T_T**

**I apologize, hopefully the next one will be up quicker!**


	5. Chapter 4: Life's a Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, it would be full of yaoi ^^ That is all.**

* * *

Quote of the Chapter: "You should know these colors that you're shining are surely not the best colors that you shine." –Crossfade, "_Colors"_

Chapter 4: Life's a Bitch

_"Go to hell, you son of a bitch!" He released his grip on one of my shoulders and slapped me._

_"Does that make you the bitch," I said through my tears._

_He raised his hand to slap me again, but I caught it with my hand. Twisting it behind him, I slapped him back and landed a low punch._

_"Bastard," he yelled. "Get the fuck out of my house before you end up dead!" He grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at my head, but I dodged and it hit the wall behind me, shattering into thousands of little pieces._

That was enough for me. It's two days after the incident with Lexaeus, Friday. My dad just kicked me out and I have no where to go... except school. Damn...

I'd be back later, to pick up my things, get on my motorcycle and get the hell out of there. I'll never go back as long as he's there. Right now, the best thing to do is avoid Namine. She'll ask questions...think it's her fault even though its not.

Walking into the building, I threw my thoughts to the back of my mind when Kairi ran up and gave me a hug.

"Hiya Riku!"

"Hey Kairi..."

She was like a hawk and detected almost any little detail that was out of place. "What's wrong," she said pulling back, looking into my eyes just like how Namine does.

Speaking of Namine...

She ran into the school and grabbed me by my arm. "What happened", she asked in a ferocious tone of voice I'd never heard her use before.

I sighed. "Long story short, dad kicked me out."

Her eyes widened and then started to spill tears. "Riku, no! You _can't _leave! I won't let you."

"Namine, I agree with him. I don't want to be in a house with a homophobic father."

"Where do you plan on going," she asked, her tone becoming angry.

"I didn't think about that..."

"You can stay with me," Kairi said from behind the two of us. "I mean, I'm sure my parents won't mind. They're pretty cool, ya know, as long as you don't try to get in my pants." She laughed.

"Seriously?" I swear my heart skipped a beat.

"Sure. My parents won't mind, for them it's the more the merrier."

Namine stared up at me, shocked. "So...you're just gonna leave me?"

"No, Nami, no. I would never-"

"I understand Riku," she said coldly and walked away.

"Namine, please wait!" I felt my feet run after her and my hand grab her shoulder. "Namine, I'm sorry. I don't _want _to leave you; I never, ever would...if things were different. If dad wasn't so stuck up about this, I'd stay with you as long as possible. The last thing I want is for you to be mad at me..."

She stood there for a second, then quietly said, "I'm gonna be late to class," and walked off. My eyes followed her until she rounded the corner. Letting out a shakey breath, I walked to my first class. This was the worst Friday _ever_!

This was all happening too fast. It was all too sudden. I tasted the metallic flavor in the back of my throat, and retched, empting my stomach on the floor in the hallway. The corners of my vision were turning white-ish gray. Someone was in my line of sight and "I feel dizzy," were the words I managed to choke out before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to bright florescent lights and an annoying beeping sound. Needles were pricked in my wrists and forearms. No doubt, I was in the hospital. _Crap..._ I sat up slowly, not moving any of the cords. I reached down to press the call button on the side of the bed when I saw brown hair out of the corner of my eye. Sora?

His eyes shot up from the book he was reading and looked into my eyes. "Hey," he said with a sheepish grin. He stood and walked over to the bed. "Ya know, when I said I'd see you later, I didn't mean in a hospital."

"Yeah, well... I didn't think you of all people would come to see me."

"Really? I was the one who saw you pass out. You don't remember my voice? I was yelling pretty loudly."

"I'm sure I was half conscious at the time. So, what're you still doing here?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through his chocolate spikes. "I rode with you in the ambulance on the way here. Mr. Faski gave me a pass off for the rest of the day."

I just nodded. "Does...Namine know I'm here?"

"Mrs. Gainsborough sent her home when she heard about you. She even called your mom herself, asking her to come get her..."

"Well, as long as my dad doesn't know..."

He looked at me with confused eyes and I answered with, "He and I got into a fight this morning. He kicked me out of the house."

"Oh," he responded, standing quickly. He stood there for a second before continuing. "Can I ask why?"

"I'd rather not say," I tried not to stutter. His bright blue eyes met mine before he quickly looked away.

"Who'd you plan on staying with?"

A surge of pain hit my lower stomach. Not now...! I ignored it the best I could as I responded, "Kairi said that I could stay with her, at least until I can get my own place."

"Kairi Paramour?"

I nodded.

He nodded too, taking in a breath before looking down at his shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow...or whenever you get out I guess."

"Tomorrow's Saturday, isn't it?"

He glanced up with a nod.

"Kairi and I were supposed to go out for lunch tomorrow. You can come if you want...ya know if I get out of here tomorrow."

"I'd love to," he grinned. "I mean, that'd be fun. We can get to know each other better an- I think I should just shut up..."

A smile spread across my face before I could stop it. "It's okay, I like when you talk. Your voice is..." I searched for the right word. "A-amazing..."

Pink covered both of our cheeks and he stepped out of the room with a small wave. The pain in my stomach had just about killed me and I worked to fix the problem. "You would think..." I grumbled to myself, "that seeing guys as cute as him, I would've controlled this by now."

The pressure released and I let out a soft sigh. "But...life's a bitch like that."

**

* * *

**

Wow, this one came up fast =D It was fun... Poor, poor Riku, Sephiroth is a butt munch. Shame on him! D= Although...I was the one who made him do it...

**I **_**love **_**the song I used for the quote. If you don't know it, you should listen to it and other songs by the band. Woo! Crossfade!**

**Me and the other girl who shares this account are thinking of doing **_**another **_**story. You can PM us if you want details! It'll most likely be a SoKai...**

**So, who and **_**what **_**do you want to see in the next chapter? Hmm? You know you wanna answer, so click the little blue button. Ya know you wanna! Do it and make us all happy. ^^ R&R!**


End file.
